


Errant Dog

by Kittenfightclub



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: M/M, Scott is protective, and a little controlling, but thats not the point here, cursing, not that this crackship is very in character anyways..., probably slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: prompt from meme: "You're not my mom; you can't tell me what to do!"Scott is a little more uptight than he realizes when Raimi wants to go to a protest. Suddenly, Raimi's pacifist nature doesn't seem like sufficient self defense if things turn violent.





	Errant Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karvolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/gifts).



> title is from Ben Fold's "Errant Dog" which is /kinda/ a fitting song? Not that much, but I suck at titles, so it's good enough.

“You’re not in charge of me, Scott!” Raimi huffed, grabbing a jacket and shoving past the older in order to get to the door.    
  
Scott couldn’t help but laugh a little, Raimi was acting like a child. Well, he kinda did that all the time, but he was never this petulant. Scott was annoyed by it, but also slightly amused.   
“Where are you going?” Scott questioned, but he couldn’t help the small smile and sarcastic lilt creeping into his voice.   
  
“You know where I’m going..” Raimi mumbled, hesitating by the door and then turning around to look for his keys.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yeah.” Raimi huffed again and snatched his keys from the table, only to turn around and slam bodily into Scott.   
  
Raimi groaned and pushed past him, but Scott caught his arm, suddenly a little more serious.   
It wasn’t that he didn’t want Raimi to go! It was just that he didn’t... want Raimi to go. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Raimi to hang out with his friends and have a good time, it was just that he didn’t want him to get hurt. And as much as Scott would like to say that he trusted Raimi enough to believe that he would stay out of trouble, he didn’t have that much faith in him. And a riot was never a good place to hang out with friends.   
  
As suddenly as Scott was serious, he turned gentle. He just wanted Raimi to be safe, he just had to remember that and it was easy to calm down.   
“I don’t think that you should go tonight…” he said, hesitant, but not because he was unsure.   
  
“You’re not my mom, you can’t tell me what to do!” Raimi shoved against Scott again and was let free. He rubbed his arm with a free hand but didn’t look away; that was a good sign.   
  
Scott cocked an eyebrow, “I’m  _ not _ your mom Raimi.” He fought against the urge to smile, “but I  _ can _ tell you what to do, I do it all the time.” Raimi glared. “The only questionable part about it is whether or not you choose to listen.” A wink.   
  
Raimi frowned, fidgeting with the keys until he’d removed the one he wanted. He wasn’t going to take Scott’s car, Scott was being an asshole, and it wasn’t like he had his own. He’d bike to Weyland’s and then ride with him.   
(It was these times when everything felt overwhelming- Raimi lived at Scott’s apartment, drove his car, ate the groceries that Scott bought with the money that Scott earned. Raimi was fine with that usually, he had fun, Scott could be fun if he tried hard enough, but sometimes it all seemed wrong. Raimi knew that Scott could be a little controlling, but he wasn’t even going to let him go to a fucking protest now? He knew that wasn’t Scott’s thing, but it was fucking annoying.)   
  
“Raimi, wait!” As Raimi was halfway out the door. Scott hesitated, but he cared. Aloofness didn’t fly with Raimi, he knew that well after a few months. Aloofness makes care seem like controlling. Communication is key. “Just be safe, okay?”    
He threw a resigned smile, and an “I love you” as well. He’d truly never meant to upset Raimi; he just never understood how he could be so laid back about a  _ riot _ of all things   
  
Raimi smiled, ducking back inside and bounding over like an excited puppy to give Scott a kiss.   
“I will!” 

 

Then he was out the door. Scott smiled; Raimi was happy, nothing bad would happen, really. Raimi would come home safe in a few hours and crash in Scott’s lap. Scott would be working still, but he’d ruffle Raimi’s hair and kiss him on the forehead, and once he was done, he’d carry him to bed. He’d go to sleep holding him, and everything would be okay.


End file.
